Sirens
by evil-chick-spike-lvr
Summary: Sam and Dean meet another hunter while on an interesting hunt, who is she and can she help the brothers? Better yet, how can she work with them on a case, without her and Dean killing each other first.
1. The Mustang

_**Summary:**_ Sam and Dean meet another hunter while on an interesting hunt, who is she and how can she help the brothers. Better yet, how can she work with them on a case, without her and Dean killing each other first.

_**Chapter one:**_ The Mustang

"Hurry up Dean, we have to get going!" Sam yelled from the doorway of the hotel room.

"Pushy, pushy Sammy, what's the hurry?" Dean replied from the bathroom.

"We were supposed to be out of here over an hour ago you idiot!" Sam shouted, getting even more annoyed than before.

"Fine, I'm ready, let's go princess."

"Shut up."

"Bitch,"

"Jerk," Sam said as Dean and him got into the black impala.

They drove down the highway, way over the speed limit, 'cause Dean was driving of course. All of a sudden a black mustang sped past them and left Dean with his mouth wide open. "Speeding much," said Dean as Sam just stared at him.

"Well, I'm not going that fast," Dean replied to Sam's look.

They were driving for 6 hours straight, minus the eventual stop for gas, but they finally arrived at the little town of. "Well, we'd better find a motel before we get something to eat," suggested Dean as he awoke from a nap in the passenger's seat at looked at Sam who was driving.

"Ok, how about that one," Sam replied as he gestured toward the run down motel with the flashing vacancy sign.

They drove up and got a room, then got their stuff out of the impala and walked up.

"Well, it's better than some of the other places we've stayed at," said Dean as they walked into the small, boring, dusty room with mold on the window sills. "So, did you see anywhere to eat on the way here?"

"Yah, there's a little diner just around the corner," replied Sam as he put his small bag on the bed.

After they dropped their stuff off at the room and Sam had put together his laptop and research into his bag they walked over to the diner. "I can't believe it," Dean said as he stopped dead in his tracks at the black '67 mustang parked in front of the diner. "That speeding idiot is here."

"So what Dean, just leave it, we're trying to keep a low profile, you are wanted for murder, remember."

"Yah, yah, but if I find that guy, I'm gonna have a talk with him, just a nice chat about his crazy driving."

At that, Sam just rolled his eyes as he walked past Dean into the diner.

"What?!" Dean said as he followed Sam.

They walked in and sat down at an empty booth and waited for a waitress. "Wow, now that's an ass," Dean said as he checked out a girl sitting at the counter drinking coffee and eating a sandwich of some kind.

"Dean, focus, we're working a case remember," Sam said as he took out his papers.

"Come on Sammy, relax, you need to have fun every once and a while or you're gonna become Dad."

"What can I get you boys?" asked the waitress.

"Coffee for me," replied Sam.

"Coffee and your fattiest burger," Dean ordered.

"Comin' right up," the witress replied as she walked away to put in their orders and get them the coffees.

"I'll be right back Sammy." Dean said as he got up and walked over to the girl at the counter.

"Dean!" Sam complained.

_**COUNTERCOUNTERCOUNTERCOUNTERCOUNTERCOUNTERCOUNTER**_

"So, just driving through?" Dean asked the auburn haired girl, who just kept eating her sandwich.

"Well, is that a good sandwich?"

"Can I help you with something, or are those the best lines you can come up with," the girl replied sarcastically.

"Well than I guess I'll just leave you alone then." Dean said as he turned to walk away.

"Ok than, if you're going to give up that easily."

"What?"

"I didn't think you would give up that easily. Especially with the car you drive."

"How do you know what car I drive?" Dean asked confusedly.

"Just a guess," she replied. "You look like the kind of guy who would have a nice car."

"Thanks." Dean replied, still a little confused.

"Well, I guess I should leave you with your sandwich, I have some business to take care of." Dean said as he stood up and walked back to Sam.

"So, you get shot down?" Sam asked with a slight grin on his face.

"No, but that is one weird girl. She knew that I had a nice car by looking at me." Dean answered as he sat down in the booth.

"Well, that's nice, but we should really get to work now Dean. You know, before anyone else dies." Sam said impatiently.

Just then the girl at the counter paid for her meal ad left the diner. Dean watched her leave and then he watched wide eyed and mouthed as he saw her get into the black mustang and when she got in she looked up at him and smiled then gave a little wave as she drove off into town.

"I can't believe it, guess my ass, she's the one who passed us, the bitch!" Dean said angrily with clenched teeth.


	2. Fathers Steven and Tyler

_**A/N:**_ I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the Winchester brothers are in Blaine, Washington for this story. I am sorry to anyone who read the first chapter and noticed that I did not mention the setting. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review. Reviews are always appreciated.

_**Chapter 2:**_ Fathers Steven and Tyler

Dean had finally calmed down a little, after he had eaten, so Sam thought it would be a good time to talk about the case. "Can we work on this case now, or are you just going to sit there glaring out the window?"

"So, what do we have?" Dean asked in a slightly calmer tone now.

"10 missing cases in the last 5 years, all young single men, and they all disappeared in the same place." Sam replied, explaining the case.

"How do we know it's our kind of case? I mean, how do we know they didn't just all decide to leave town?"

"There is no connection between them other than the fact that they are all young, single men."

"Ok, so what else do we have?"

"Not much, I couldn't find the interviews of the families and witnesses."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to hear them from the sources. What will we be this time?" Dean asked as he went through all the disguises they've used so far.

"I don't know, lying is your territory, not mine," answered Sam.

"Fine, I'll think of something. So, where to first?"

"The last victim's family," Sam said as he looked for the name and address of the victim and his family.

"So, this is where the Ardwichs live huh?" Dean said as he looked up at the huge house that was almost big enough to be called a mansion.

"Yep, I guess so." Sam replied. "So, what're we waiting for father?"

"Don't call me that," Dean said as the two brothers walked up to the door in their black suits with little white collars.

"What! This was your idea, not mine." Sam replied as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and in the doorway stood what looked to be the family butler. "Hello, can I help you fathers?" The butler asked politely.

"Yes my son, are the Ardwichs in at the moment? We are here from the church about the recent loss of their son." Sam replied as if he really were a minister.

"Come in fathers, I will get them. A talk with holy men is just what the Mr. And Mrs. need at this time. Bart was their only child," the butler answered as he opened the door wider to let Dean and Sam into the house.

"Wow that was easy." Dean said after the butler had walked away to get the Ardwichs.

"Well, this is the second time we've used this disguise." Sam replied.

Just then a middle aged man and his younger looking wife walked up to the brothers, or in this case, fathers. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ardwich, I am father Steven and this is father Tyler. We are here on behalf of St. Bridgett's Seminary about the loss of your son." Dean said when the Ardwichs entered the room.

"Welcome fathers, it is always nice to see people of the church, it just lifts my spirits up when they are down," answered Mrs. Ardwich.

"Could we ask you a few questions about Bart?" Sam asked politely. "It is easier for us to pray for someone when we know who they were and what their life was like."

"Of course, we'll do anything to help the praying process." Mr. Ardwich answered as he sat down with his wife and offered the "fathers" a seat.

"Did Bart have any close friends or a girlfriend?" Dean asked as he eyed the finger sandwiches the butler had placed on the table.

"Bart was a very social boy, he had many friends. I'm sorry, I don't know if he had a girlfriend, he seems to go through them too fast to keep count." Mrs. Ardwich spoke.

"That's alright." Sam said sympathetically.

"Would you mind making a list of a few of his friends? We would like to speak with them and pray for them as well." Dean asked.

Their questioning went on for about an hour before Sam and Dean got enough info about their last victim.

"Well, thank you my children, we will pray for young Bart." Sam said as he and Dean left the Ardwich residence.

"And thank you for the sandwiches, they were delicious." Dean added.

As soon as the door shut behind them Sam shot Dean a look that said "You are so stupid" and hit him on the arm.

"What!? They were good and I was hungry." Dean explained. Sam just rolled his eyes as they got into the Impala. "So, whereto next?" Dean asked as he started the engine.

"The place they all disappeared I guess," answered Sam as they drove away from the huge house.


End file.
